


Kisses and Promises

by itsricecakes



Series: Brainrot Groupchat Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), not obvious but there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsricecakes/pseuds/itsricecakes
Summary: Clay would do absolutely anything for George, no matter how much the King was upset by it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Brainrot Groupchat Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091507
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1200





	Kisses and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forinstance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forinstance/gifts).



> hi ! this was for a secret santa some friends and I and it was super fun !! i love all of u very much
> 
> but here's what i wrote for my part ksdjgf enjoy !

Clay felt a headache stabbing at the insides of his head. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling of a familiar room. He groaned and attempted to sit up, immediately regretting the speed of which he did when he felt his left shoulder sting with pain. He pursed his lips together, sitting up slower the second time and looking around the room. He was in one of the private infirmary rooms. 

Clay reached his hand up, holding it against his head. How long had it been since he arrived here? He couldn't recall. He looked down at himself, his chest bare with bandages wrapped around his chest and his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain and looking up at The King’s worried face.

The door opened, and one nurse stepped into the room. When she noticed him sitting up her eyes widened.

“Sir Dream! You’re conscious! His Majesty told me to let him know immediately when you awoke, I’ll be right back,” she said, hurriedly leaving and closing the door behind her.

Clay was not excited to see him. He couldn’t get the brunet’s crying face out of his mind. Telling him to stay awake, calling out for help. He swallowed hard and shook his head. Not three minutes had passed before he heard footsteps outside the door.

“You’re such an idiot!”

Those four words were the first thing Clay heard when the door to the infirmary burst open. Standing in the frame was the King. He looked a mess, with furrowed eyebrows, hair sticking out in all directions, cheeks and nose painted with bright pink, and clothes wrinkled and out of sorts.

Most importantly, the King had tear streaks down his face, the rings of his eyes obviously rubbed raw with a splotchy red color.

“George...” Clay whispered, voice strained.

The brunet’s stern face broke, the anger drained, and all that was left was exhaustion and relief. He stumbled forward, walking toward the gurney Clay was seated on. The blond could see his hands were trembling. He reached out, offering his own hand.

Clay felt George’s hand slowly slip into his fingers, shaking. He grasped his hand firmly and pulled him forward. He saw George’s eyes watering up, chewing on his bottom lip as if to prevent the trembling.

“You’re so reckless,” George whispered back, his voice cracking.

Clay’s lips thinned into a sad smile, “it’s not reckless to me when I’m protecting you.”

He laughed out a sob, “Oh shut up. Reckless is reckless.”

The blond looked down at their interlocked fingers, rubbing his thumb on the skin of his hand soothingly, reassuring he was here and he was okay. He was alive.

“You really scared me, Dream,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I’m sorry,” Clay said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

When they heard the door open a second time, the two separated quickly, looking toward the source. The same nurse entered the room, looking at them with a thin smile.

“I won’t be too long. I just have to change the bandages,” she said, walking to the table and grabbing what she needed.

George nodded, stepping back further to let her do what she needed to. Clay lifted his arms to give her easier access, undoing the old bandages. When they fell off, he finally saw the wound; two long gashes across his chest and the smaller one on his shoulder.

Clay could see the way George was looking at the injury, eyebrows pinched together in worry, his eyes shining with near tears.

The nurse made quick work cleaning the wound and replacing the bandages. Once secure, she pulled away, placing the materials back on the table.

“Please allow him to rest soon, your Majesty,” she bowed before leaving the room.

George nodded, looking back at Clay, stepping closer to him once more. He reached out, laying his hand on the blond’s chest.

“Promise me…” the shorter male started but trailed off.

“Hm?”

“Promise me you won’t do something like that again. _Please?_ ” His voice was soft and quiet.

Clay looked back up at George, his gaze was focused on his chest. His eyes were still glassy, the tears on the verge of spilling.

“You know I can’t promise that,” he whispered back.

“Clay. Promise me.” 

“George, I would do anything, _anything_ to protect you.”

“I don’t care! About me! About you _protecting_ me! If something happens to you I—” he choked on his words, the first tears since he walked into the infirmary spilling down his cheeks, “I don’t know what I would do.”

Both of Clay’s hands shot up to George’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. He pulled him forward, bumping their foreheads together.

“I care about protecting you.”

George’s hands reached up, laying on top of Clay’s. He tilted his head, leaning into the warm palm. Silence hung in the air, both staring at each other intensely. The brunet was the first to lean forward, the other following suit. Their lips met. It was soft, tender, careful. Clay pressed harder, his hands moving down from the other’s cheeks to hold his neck and pull him closer. George dropped his hands, resting them on top of Clay’s thighs, stepping closer between his legs.

They parted slowly, pulling back and looking at each other. The look on George’s face now was one that Clay always wanted to see. Lips kissed red, flushed cheeks, and a hooded gaze. George slid his hand further up his thighs, leaning forward until their noses brushed together. Clay’s eyes looked down at his moving hands before looking back up into George’s eyes. He gave him a questioning but intrigued look.

“Can I?” George mumbled.

“Can you what?” He responded teasingly.

“Take care of you.”

“I’m the one that’s your knight,” he hummed.

“Dream, please. _Clay_ , I want to pleasure you,” he pouted.

That phrase sent goosebumps ablaze across his skin. God was he lucky George was his. 

Completely and totally his.

“Go ahead, my beloved,” he murmured, pulling them together for another kiss.

George melted against the kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. They pressed into each other desperately; George’s hands moving to the top of Clay’s pants to undo the string keeping it up.

“Georgie, how about you block the door to make sure no one walks in, yeah?” Clay hummed into his mouth, sliding his hands down to the brunet’s chest to push him away slightly.

The male whined in a complaint but listened anyway. He walked quickly over to the door, sliding a chair with him to block it. He walked back with a pout, crossing his arms when he approached Clay.

“Better?” He said.

“Much,” the male grinned, reaching out to pull him closer again.

George ignored his hands instead, dropping to his knees in front of Clay. He tugged at his pants, eyes gazing upward. The blond’s breath hitched, surprised by how forward George was being. He brought one hand up, threading it through the brunet’s hair.

“Is his Majesty sure he wants to do this?” Clay whispered, his tone teetering on the edge of teasing.

“More than anything,” he whispered back.

Clay felt his dick twitch in interest in his pants. He lifted his leg when he felt George tug at his pants again, helping him in lowering them. He watched George’s eyes look over his erection, pupils dilating. The brunet looked back up, getting off his knees and connecting their mouths back together. He felt the smaller male press his hand against his growing erection in his underwear, causing him to let out a soft sigh into their kiss.

“I’m sorry,” George suddenly apologized, pulling his face away.

“For what?”

“For not being able to do anything. Not being able to help you, protect you. It’s always been you protecting me,” he mumbled, eyes getting glassy with tears once again.

“Hey, no, don’t think like that. I’m your knight. Your loyal knight and I would do anything for you,” Clay responded, pulling George back in by his neck and leaving a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

“I’m sorry I just— you do everything, and you’re so amazing, and skilled,” he paused, hiccuping, “and I’m just the King.”

“No, no you are so much more than that! You’re smart, strategic, caring, an idiot sometimes,” he laughed, kissing George on his nose, forehead, and cheek as he went on. "But the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

The brunet chewed on his bottom lip, laughing through the tears. Clay smiled, pressing another kiss to his temple. George bent back down to his knees, catching the blond off guard.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

George didn’t respond instead, bringing his mouth to the front of his underwear, eliciting a sharp gasp from the male above him. Spurred on by the sound, George became bolder, pressing his tongue to the front of the fabric, rubbing along the shape of his dick. Clay hung his head, feeling sparks of pleasure run up his spine at the feeling. He ran his fingers through the male’s hair, letting out a low moan.

George pulled away, moving to pull down his underwear. Clay helped him remove it, finally freeing his cock from the restraints of clothing. The brunet stared lustfully, looking up at Clay for another confirmation. The blond nodded.

George perked up immediately, looking back down and leaning closer. He carefully stuck out his tongue, running it up along the side of Clay’s cock. The man’s mouth opened in a shaky breath, gripping George’s hair a little tighter. The brunet whined at the action, looking back up at Clay with lustfully lidded eyes.

“Again,” he breathed.

George went back to licking stripes up Clay’s cock, listening for the noises he was making. He reached up with one hand, gripping the base. George laid his tongue on the tip of his cock, licking up the precum that was already starting to form there, slowly stroking his hand in time with his tongue moving. Clay moaned, keeping his grip on George’s hair firm, but trying to refrain from being too rough with him.

The brunet moaned softly in the back of his throat, the vibrations making Clay hang his head, pleasure shooting through his body. George took things further, finally taking his cock in his mouth, moving lower. Clay groaned and bucked his hips slightly, feeling George grip the base a little tighter.

“You’re so perfect, so good,” he murmured out praises, petting the brunet’s hair lovingly.

He heard him whine around his cock, moving in deeper until he could feel himself hit the back of George’s throat. Clay moaned at the feeling, hot, warm, _amazing_. George began bobbing his head slowly.

“Fuck, George,” he groaned, trying to stop himself from letting go of all control and fucking his pretty face, “you’re so amazing, so pretty around me.”

George moved all the way down his dick again, choking slightly from his impatience. Clay pulled him away by his hair, hearing him whine in a complaint.

“Move slow, don’t hurt yourself, darling,” he cooed, soothingly rubbing his thumb across George’s cheek.

George separated from his cock, a string of spit connecting from his lips to the head, “I’m fine.”

“Don’t hurt yourself just to prove yourself,” he said.

The brunet jutted out his lower lip, but conceded, leaning forward and sticking out his tongue to tease the top of his cock again before taking it in his mouth. This time, he paced himself, running his tongue along the underneath. He took in as much as he was able to without choking, pausing and letting himself get used to the fullness in his mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of Clay’s dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He pulled almost fully away, leaving kisses on his tip and swirling his tongue around. He felt himself start to grow hard in his own pants, whining and pressing one hand to the front of himself.

George pulled back and looked up at Clay, “can I?”

The blond felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of George desperately looking up at him and asking permission to please himself. He almost wanted to say no, tease him and have him focus one hundred percent on Clay. See him squirm while he sucked his dick, aching to touch himself. It would be quite a sight.

But Clay wasn’t that mean. Or maybe he was.

“Of course, love.”

George didn’t hesitate in undoing the ties on his pants, pushing them down and his underwear down just enough to be able to wrap his hand around himself. He moaned softly, a thank you spilling from his mouth. George made sure to remember his original task, though, putting his mouth back on Clay’s erection, bringing his free hand, and resting it on his thigh.

George choked back a moan, trying to keep his focus evenly split on stroking his own cock while also pleasuring Clay completely. The blond tugged him off his erection once more, pulling him up to connect their lips.

“I just want to be inside you,” he muttered against his lips.

“But you’re hurt,” he replied.

“Well then I guess you’re going to have to do all the work,” he grinned.

George scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clay chuckled, leaving multiple kisses on the corner of his lips.

The brunet shifted, moving to a position that would grant him easier access to his hole to stretch himself. Clay slid his hands down to George’s waist, pulling him forward and patting his lap. The male flushed at the thought of stretching himself on his lap but climbed on anyway. He was in the position of straddling his thighs but was hovering just over them, leaning his forehead forward onto Clay’s uninjured shoulder.

“This is embarrassing,” George whined, turning his head toward the blond’s neck.

“Don’t worry, my beloved, you’re doing so well,” he murmured, pressing small kisses onto his shoulder and neck.

The brunet shuddered against his body, tilting his head up and bringing his fingers up to his mouth to coat them in saliva. He swirled his tongue around three of his fingers, making sure to get a decent amount on. He pulled them out, and reached behind himself, circling his hole with his finger before inserting it slowly.

He bit his bottom lip to prevent too many noises from falling past. He pushed in and out slowly, getting used to the feeling of one before moving his second finger to the entrance and pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. George let out a shaky breath at the feeling, burying his face back into Clay’s neck as he pushed in and out and scissoring his fingers.

“You’re doing so well, darling,” Clay muttered against his skin, trailing his teeth along the exposed pale skin on his neck. He brought one hand up and pulled his collar to the side, exposing more skin for him to bite and suck at.

George whined, mouth opening, hot breath hitting the skin at Clay’s neck, sending chills down his spine.

“You’re so perfect. So perfect and pretty, just for me,” he murmured, pinching his skin between his teeth.

The brunet whimpered, finally pushing in his third finger, nearly grinding back on them, to chase any stimulation he could get. Clay realized this, reaching between their bodies, pulling George close enough to wrap his hand around both their cocks.

George cried out Clay’s name, mumbling out _‘more_ ,’ into his ear, split between wanting to grind back on his fingers or buck his hip forward into Clay’s hand. He whined out in a complaint, not able to hit just the spot he wanted to with the angle he was at.

“Cl-Clay… please… need you,” he said.

“Be patient,” he replied, rubbing his thumb along his tip, eliciting a moan from him. Clay removed his hand from both their cocks, “unless you want me going in dry.”

George whimpered, seeming to think about it. Clay stretching him open with nothing to ease the dry pain. The blond’s mind drooled at the thought, but he pushed it aside. Begrudgingly, George removed his fingers from himself and lowered himself off his lap, kneeling back down and staring at Clay’s erection.

He leaned forward with no hesitation, wrapping his lips around and going down, but not too quickly unless Clay would scold him to go slower again. George produced more saliva in his mouth, running his tongue along his cock and spreading it around, making sure to coat the entire thing. He swirled his tongue around one last time before pulling away, leaving a small kiss on the tip.

Clay immediately pulled him back up and into his lap, kissing him hard, “whenever you’re ready, love.”

He lifted himself up, using one hand and putting it on Clay’s uninjured shoulder to steady himself. He lined his entrance up with Clay’s cock, lowering himself slowly, letting himself get used to the feeling before moving down further. His legs trembled until Clay was bottomed out, hand clutching his shoulder as he paused in his place.

“Move whenever you’re ready, darling,” Clay said in a low whisper, pressing their lips together.

George melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around Clay’s neck, staying wary of the injury on his left shoulder. The blond rested his hands on his waist. They parted slowly, George moving his hand back to a position that would make it easier to move. He gripped Clay’s right shoulder and left forearm, finally moving up and down on his cock. He breathed out shakily, Clay’s hands moving to his hips and helping him.

The brunet whimpered, bumping their foreheads together. He found a steady rhythm, shifting his hips and finally, finally, getting stimulation on his prostate. He moaned out, hitting in the same place multiple more times, pleasure crawling up his spine. George moved his hand clutching Clay’s right shoulder, digging his nails into the skin of his back. The blond groaned at the feeling, gripping his hips harsher and pulling him down onto his dick.

George choked out a whine at the sudden rough movement, his right hand shooting up to Clay’s left shoulder and digging his fingers into the spot harshly. The blond hissed out in pain, but it faded out into a moan, leaning his head forward and resting it on George’s collarbone. 

The brunet immediately realized what he did, pulling his hand away, “fuck, I’m sorry.”

Clay reached up and grabbed his wrist, bringing the hand back to the same spot, “don’t be. Again.”

George swallowed, pupils dilating in interest. Hesitantly, he gripped the same spot, continuing to bounce up and down on Clay’s cock. They fell back into the same rhythm, George getting bolder with digging his fingers into where the bandages were wrapped. Clay moaned, biting into the skin at his neck to muffle the sounds, causing George to whimper.

The two moved together at a slick pace, breathing hard against each other. George’s legs started trembling as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. He moved his left arm around Clay’s neck, keeping his right hand on the bandages, nails digging into the fabric harshly.

“C-Clay..” He whined in a warning.

His pace became offset as he struggled to move with his trembling thighs. Just as he felt himself on the cusp of coming, he felt a hand grip the base of his cock firmly, stunning the feeling. George felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes, he looked down at Clay, eyes furrowed in confusion.

“Clay, I was so close,” he frowned.

“Ah-ah,” he hummed, “wasn’t this about pleasing me? I think I deserve to come first,” he mumbled.

George pursed his lips together, “bu-but I was so close.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely I’ll let you,” he murmured against his skin, pressing small kisses to his neck and jaw, apologetically, moving his thumb in small circles on his cock.

George choked back a sob, bucking his hip forward, “please Clay. Please allow me to come.”

“Clay? Is that how you should address me right now?” He raised one eyebrow, ceasing his movements.

The brunet’s head fell forward onto his shoulder, arms shaking with the lack of stimulation, “pl-please. Sir Dream.”

“Better,” he said, softening his grip on George’s cock, stroking him at a slow pace, the hand still on the brunet’s hip guiding him to start moving again.

George gripped his shoulder tighter, muttering out Clay’s name and _‘please’_ over and over again. This time, when he felt his orgasm fast approaching, the blond kept jerking him off through it, digging his thumb into his slit, causing him to choke out a whine. He came in thick loads, coating Clay’s fingers and chest. He came down from the high, feeling the tingling sensation dissipate. He recognized that Clay was still stroking his cock, the uncomfortable feeling of overstimulation taking hold. The male whined, reaching down to move his hand, but the blond let go of his hip and used that hand to grab his wrist and stop him.

“I let you come, it’s my turn,” he growled low in his throat, moving the other's hand back on his shoulder and gripping the brunet’s hip again.

Clay continued helping George move up and down on his cock, pulling him down harshly each time, making him cry out. The male buried his face into Clay’s neck, dragging his nails across his back, tears flowing down his cheeks. His body was trembling from the overwhelming feeling.

Suddenly, the blond gripped George under his thighs, lifting him up slightly and turning around on the gurney, laying him flat on his back.

“Clay, you’re hurt you can’t—”

George immediately got cut off when Clay snapped his hips into him harshly. The male clenched the fabric on the gurney below him, arching his back closer to Clay. The stimulation against his sensitive gland was already making his dick grow hard again. Even so, he still squirmed, pulling away slightly until Clay held his hips down, preventing him from moving.

Clay ruthlessly thrust into him, leaning over him to bite and suck at the skin under his collarbone. George reached up, placing his hand back on Clay’s shoulder, digging into the wound as he moaned lowly in his ear. Between the pain stinging in his shoulder, paired with the sounds coming from the brunet, and the faster pace this position gave him, Clay was on the edge of coming.

“C-Can I? Inside?” He murmured in question.

George squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together for another messy kiss. Clay pressed his fingers into his hips firmer and thrust right through his orgasm, coming in thick bursts inside George.

He slowed down once he came down from his orgasm, pulling out and looking down and seeing George looking up at him with flushed cheeks and tears in his eyes.

“Does my love want to come again?” He hummed, wrapping his hand around him.

George’s breath hitched, a whine escaping his mouth, “yes! Yes please, Clay.”

“Well because you asked so nicely,” he grinned.

He pumped his hand up and down, teasing the tip with his thumb. George moaned, back arching and hips bucking up into his hand. Not much longer, and George was coming again, crying out Clay’s name. Both of them were silent for a moment, panting heavily with their foreheads pressed against each other.

Clay groaned low, hand reaching and tentatively touching his shoulder, wincing at the sharp pain. George noticed and looked away with a flush.

“Sorry, I went overboard,” he mumbled.

Clay looked back over at him and smiled softly, leaning close and planting a small kiss on his eyelid, “if I didn’t like it, I would’ve stopped you.”

The brunet smiled back, nodding slowly. Clay stood up. walking over to grab cloths to wipe them down. After he was done, he tossed them to the side. He caught a look at himself in the mirror, seeing the blood seeping through the bandages. He turned around, just barely catching sight of the bright red scratches George left there.

“By Gods, you’d think I got mauled,” he chuckled.

George pursed his lips together, averting his eyes to the side from embarrassment. The blond smiled, walking over to him and cupping his cheeks with his hands, pulling him in for a tender kiss. The male hummed in delight, pressing back harder. They parted, staring at each other and relishing in each other company.

“I think we should try and change these bandages and stop the bleeding before the nurse comes in freaking out,” Clay said, dropping his hands and walking over to the table.

“Yeah, maybe treat the scratches on your back too,” George laughed, getting up slowly from the gurney.

The blond gave him a look, rolling his eyes and smiling, grabbing the roll of bandages off the table. They worked together to get the old ones off and clean the injury before wrapping the new ones around him. 

Once they were done, Clay pressed a small kiss to George’s forehead, “thank you, my love.”

The brunet hummed, wrapping his arms around the taller male’s body, pulling them close, and burying his face into his chest. They stood like that, pressed together bare-chested for a while.

“We should get you dressed, cover up all these marks,” Clay muttered, running the pad of his finger along the hickies and bruises along George’s neck and chest.

The brunet’s face burned, smiling widely, “Yeah, we should.”

Clay walked over to where their discarded clothing was. He handed George his and pulled his own underwear and pants on swiftly. He turned and watched George put on his clothes, seeing the marks on his body slowly disappear under the fabric as he slipped on his top. Knowing that his pale skin was absolutely covered underneath his clothes made Clay feel a sense of pride. He was the only one who knew what was hiding underneath. Proof George was his. _His and only his_. The blond walked up behind him as he finished pulling up his pants, wrapping his arms around his neck, and burying his face into his nape.

“Mine.”

George laughed, pushing him away with one hand, but Clay reached up and grabbed his wrist. He lifted his head, “tell me that.”

“Tell you what?” The brunet feigned cluelessness.

“Tell me that you’re mine.”

The male flushed, looking at the floor and tucking his chin toward his chest.

“I’m yours. Only yours.”

Clay grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, “you bet you are.”

He pressed a few more kisses on his cheek before they separated. He walked to the door and pulled the chair away, sliding it back into its proper spot.

“Do you need help getting back to your room?” Clay asked when he turned to the other.

George was leaning on one of the tables as he looked up, “possibly.”

He chuckled lightly, walking to the side to grab a spare shirt to cover himself up. He slid it on easily, then walking over to the other male and bending down, hooking his arm under George’s knees and swiftly picking him up, wincing only a bit.

“Clay! You’re hurt, you can’t carry me,” he said, moving to try and hop out of his grasp.

“It doesn’t even hurt that much, you weigh like nothing. I promise it’s okay,” he replied.

George frowned, but let out a low sigh and conceded, “okay.”

“Lay your head down, so if anyone asks I can just say you fell asleep,” he said, walking to the door and opening it with his foot.

The brunet nodded, leaning his head onto Clay’s chest, being careful with where his wound was. His eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion finally settling into him. After not too long, George actually did fall asleep, tucked against him. Clay felt his heart tug at the sight, smiling fondly down at him. He walked down the halls, passing by a few other knights.

“Oh? And what’s this?” A familiar voice called out.

Clay turned around, seeing another knight walking his way. Sapnap.

“He fell asleep, I’m bringing him back to his chamber,” he answered.

“Aw, the King and his loyal knight,” Sapnap teased.

“Shut up,” he responded with a roll of his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips anyway.

They parted ways, Clay continuing down the hall and turning up the staircase to the chamber. He nodded at the guards as he passed, entering inside and walking over to the bed. He laid George down onto the bed carefully, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling away. The brunet stirred in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing together. His eyes opened, looking up at him sleepily.

“Sorry to wake you,” he said, pushing the hair over his forehead back.

“You’re gonna stay, right?” George asked, yawning in between his words.

“Stay?”

“Yes. The infirmary gurneys are always uncomfortable, we can just let the nurse know,” he mumbled, half asleep.

“I’d probably get blood on your covers,” he laughed.

George merely shrugged, patting the bed next to him insistently. Clay sighed and shook his head, knowing the brunet would get upset if he refused again. He slid off his shirt to not disturb the bandages too much and slipped under the covers next to George. The male’s eyes were already half-closed, but he looked up at him with a small smile. Clay smiled back, leaning forward and pressing their lips together for a moment.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” he murmured back sleepily.

Clay reached out, pulling the brunet close to him. George wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling close and burying his face into the other’s chest. Clay’s heart thrummed at the sight, leaning down and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

 _This_ was what he fought for; what he protected. Clay would continue to protect George with his life, no matter the consequences. It wasn’t just his duty as a knight. He loved and cherished him more than anything in the world. Clay held George tighter, the brunet barely stirring as he had already fallen fast asleep.

“I would do anything, for you, my beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment moderation is on ! if you don't want your comment made public, let me know <3


End file.
